Trepidation
by DarkHairedDreamer
Summary: She was afraid when he left; he left because he was afraid.


Keys jingled in her pocket as the young woman ran through the rain to get to her apartment. She was thankful that she had abandoned her old pink and black attire years ago - switching to jeans, long sleeved v necks and black sneakers - as it would have made it harder for her to escape the rain. Grumbling about the weather under her breath, she fished the pieces of metal from her coat and hastily opened the door, rushing inside in hopes of the heater's warmth. She sighed as she pulled of her wet coat and basked in the warmth of her little home, wringing out her wet hair.

"As beautiful as ever, I see."

Startled, the girl whirled around, hands flying up and out in front of her ready to attack, eyes scanning the kitchen - but all resolve to drive the intruder through the wall dissolved at the sight if him. Leaning on the counter was a tall, young man in a yellow cardigan with tousled red hair and charmingly blue eyes, softly smiling at her from his spot in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jinx."

Suddenly, a blast of energy erupted from the pale vixen as she stood, seething. The object of her frustrations ducked, barely missing the pink rays that flew over his head and crashed into the wall with a loud explosion. He held his hands up in front of him slowly making his way to the infuriated girl.

"Jinx, please listen."

"Why should I listen to you, West?" She asked icily, eyeing him angrily and holding out a palm in his direction."What possible explaination could you give me?"

"I -I," He stammered. "I don't have one." He stated softly, hanging his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She chuckled darkly, "Figures. You think you'd just have some fun with a poor, confused girl? Was I just a pawn in one of your games?" She asked him harshly, anger brimming.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, head snpping up to meet her eyes. "I lo-"

"You love me?" She scoffed, visibly bristling at the use of the word."You ripped my heart to shreds and threw it to the wind!" She shouted, the rage she'd been holding back all this time came bubbling up to the surface. "Three years. Three years, Wally!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, I'm so,_ so_ sorry."

"You knew I was afraid of being abandoned - of being alone." She said softly, looking down at her feet. Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks as her head snapped up - body shaking with rage and eyes glowing.

"And you left me!"

Pink flashes of light suddenly shot out of her hand, hitting the hero squarely in the chest - knocking him backwards into the wall. She walked over to the dazed young man, eyes bright with power as energy crackled at her fingertips.

"And you dare show your face." She growled menacingly, tears streaming freely down her face as the fury boiled over. "You broke my heart, West. And you're going to pay."

A flash of red and yellow whirled around her and suddenly she was pinned against the wall. She struggled against his tight grip, sobbing harder than ever as she tried to get free.

"Jinx."

The smooth sound of his voice calling her name made her stop struggling and look up. The sky colored irises she had - and still - loved so much held her own gaze as tightly as the grip on her wrist. She gasped as his lips touched hers, startling her with their warmth. He kissed her gently and longlingly, with the passion of three years to release, and soon she melted into it herself. He pulled away, leaving her breathless, letting go of her pinned arms to wrap his own around her petite waist. She jumped, startled once more at his touch, but soon relaxed in his hold. Her arms hung limply at her sides as he pulled her closer, blue optics full of sincerity.

"Three years, Jinx. And not one day without missing you." He placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears that lingered there. She reached up and held his hand to her face, finally breaking through her anger and once again finding the love she had for him.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long." He apologized, reaching for her hands.

"I was so scared." She whimpered, tears still falling. "I was afraid of being alone, and you were just gone. Without even a note or a simple goodbye."

Wally sighed, wiping away the tears from her face once more. He left a hand resting against her cheek, stroking it comfortingly.

"I was afraid too. Afraid of these feelings I had for you, afraid of falling for you." He stated calmly. "I was terrified and confused. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran."

"Why were you afraid?" She asked him quietly, searching his face for answers.

"Because you were the only person who made me feel this way.I'd hoped, that maybe in my time away we'd both forget each other. But I couldn't forget you, no matter how hard I tried." He asserted, eyes suddenly locked on the wall behind her. "All my life, I've been moving, never staying in one place for too long - never settling down. And the thought of staying with you forever - of wanting to stay..." He trailed off shrugging. "It scared me."

"Then why'd you come back?" Jinx asked gently, the last few sobs ebbing away. He raised his head, the cloudy confusion gone from the blue skies in his eyes. The next few words stole her breath away and made her heart stop.

"Because nothing scared me more than living life without you."

* * *

**Meh, not that great. But it was done, and it was sitting on my evernote. I will probably go back and edit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Read and Review!**

**DarkHairedDreamer**


End file.
